Le Nyny Show!
by Nyny
Summary: Qu'écoutent tout les sorciers? Le Canal Sorcier bien sûr! Voici la toute nouvelle émission présentée sur cette chaîne.
1. Épisode 1

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde ne m'appartiennent pas de même que Corély Jedusor et Lord_Mpzt. Cependant, le Canal Sorcier et le Nyny Show! De même que le personnage de Nyny sont à moi!!!

Note : Non, ce n'est pas une nouvelle fic (je n'ai pas le temps d'en écrire pour l'instant avec mes travaux scolaires -_-) c'est un délire que j'avais écrit pour le site d'une amie et que j'ai retrouvée en fouillant dans mes disquettes pour sauvegarder une composition pour l'école ^^ j'ai quelques émission du Nyny Show et si ça intéresse les gens, dès que l'école sera terminé et que j'aurais du temps je pourrais en écrire de nouveaux épisodes.

Voix de l'annonceur: Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue au **Nyny Show!** Sans plus tarder voici votre animatrice Nynyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!

Nyny entre sur la scène sur l'air d'une petite musique alors que la foule applaudit et que le meneur de foule les encourage dans leur hystérie collective et que l'annonce 'Applaudir' s'allume en rouge au-dessus des caméras hors de la vue des téléspectateurs.

Nyny: Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Nyny et je serais votre animatrice pour le **Nyny Show!** la toute nouvelle émission sur le **Canal Sorcier** la chaîne de télévision qui vous ressemble! Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier d'être venu en si grand nombre, surtout que nous sommes présentement en période électoral et que comme vous pouvez vous en douter, les chaîne de télévision concentre leur temps d'antenne sur nos nouveaux candidats... Pour commencer, je tiens à remercier nos charmants musiciens **Les Mages Fous** qui ont composé l'air de l'émission et qui seront avec nous en studio aussi longtemps que leur contrat sera renouvelé... 

Je recevrais pour vous aujourd'hui Cornelius Fudge (applaudissements polis et modérés de la part de la foule malgré le meneur de foule qui se déchaîne pour les rendre plus crédibles et l'annonce 'Applaudir' qui clignote) qui tentera encore une fois d'obtenir le poste de ministre de la magie. Albus Dumbledore (applaudissement polis et un peu plus fort qu'à Cornelius Fudge) directeur du collège de Poudlard qui tentera encore une fois de se présenter pour pouvoir empêcher le mal de triompher. Lucius Malefoy (applaudissement de la foule plus réel... à en croire que nous aurions certains mangemorts dans la salle) le digne aristocrate et descendant d'une famille de sang pure noble qui tentera cette année pour la première fois d'obtenir le poste tant convoité! Corely Jedusor (applaudissements enjoués de la foule) qui a d'ailleurs permis au **Nyny Show! **de voir le jour! Et Lord_Mpzt (applaudissement de la foule). Ceci dit, revenez-nous après la pause!

La foule applaudis encore pendant que la musique de l'émission recommence. Avant que la caméra s'éteigne, on peut voir Nyny lever les yeux au ciel et froncer dédaigneusement le nez avant de se retourner avec un sourire forcé vers Cornelius Fudge et d'aller vers lui.

.: Vous avez une famille nombreuse? Vous voulez voyager malgré les petits qui ne peuvent pas transplaner? Vous trouvez la poudre de cheminette trop salissante? Le petit dernier a le mal des transports? Votre femme a le vertige? Alors oubliez poudre de cheminette et balai et essayez nos nouveaux **Portoloins Portatifs et Programmables** vous avez le choix entre le modèle jetable dont le prix vari entre 8 Mornilles et 3 Gallions ou nos réutilisables dont le prix vari entre 4 Gallions et 10 Gallions. Pour voyager toute la famille et se rendre où vous le voulez utiliser les nouveaux **Portoloins Portatifs et Programmables** en vente dans tous les bons magasins où vous achetez votre poudre de cheminette! :.

La musique de l'émission se fait réentendre et la foule applaudis. Nyny est assise derrière son bureau de l'animatrice sur lequel sont posé des parchemins (ses notes) deux verres d'eau, sa baguette magique et quelques autres objets. À côté de son bureau, assis raide ment dans l'un des confortables fauteuils en poils de licornes blanches se trouve Cornelius Fudge.

Nyny: Vous êtes de retour au **Nyny Show!** je suis maintenant en compagnie de monsieur Cornelius Fudge...

Cornelius Fudge: Appellez-moi Cornelius ma chère!

Nyny (roule les yeux): Bien sûr, alors comme je l'indiquais plus tôt, nous sommes en pleine campagne électorale, voudriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous voulez obtenir le poste de ministre de la magie?

Cornelius: Certainement, c'est que je ne crois pas qu'il faut inquiéter les gens avec des idioties impossible qui ne servent qu'à semer la zizanie dans le monde magique...

Nyny: Des exemples s.v.p.?

Cornelius: Certainement, c'est comme Albus Dumbledore qui veux faire croire aux gens que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour!

Nyny: Mais il est de retour, il y a même des preuves à l'appuie!

Cornelius: Sornette! Voyons mademoiselle il est impossible que Vous-Savez-Qui revienne à la vie!

Nyny: Quand avouerez-vous qu'il est bel et bien de retour? Il a déjà tué et la marque des ténèbres et réapparue!

Cornelius: Je crois que nous nous éloignons du sujet...

Nyny: Hey c'est moi l'animatrice, c'est moi qui décide ce que je veux demander comme question! Je dois seulement recevoir les participants à la course électorale puisque le **Canal Sorcier** doit vous donner du temps d'antenne!

Cornelius: Vous-Savez-Qui ne peux pas être revenu, se sont les crétins comme Albus Dumbledore qui vous mettent ces idées idiotes dans la tête et qui sème la terreur dans notre monde! Je tiens à obtenir le poste de ministre de la magie dans le but d'empêcher ce genre de chose de se reproduire!

Nyny: Ah! J'abandonne, on passe à la pause, faites sortir cet imbécile d'ici où sinon c'est moi qui pars!

Cornelius: Mais je n'ai pas fini, je n'ai pas encore parlé de mes projets de loi...

Nyny: De toute façon vous n'allez pas les tenir, j'ai dis: on passe à la pause MAINTENANT S.V.P.!

La petite musique de l'émission recommence alors que Nyny vide son verre d'eau sur la tête de Cornelius Fudge pour le faire taire. La foule applaudie avec joie et devient encore plus heureuse quand Nyny utilise sa baguette et envoie voler Cornelius Fudge au travers une fenêtre.

.: Une soirée? Une occasion spéciale? Une soudaine prise de croissance? Un régime qui a fonctionné ou qui a obtenu le résultat contraire que vous souhaitiez? Un nouvel étudiant qui reçois sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard? Vite, dirigez-vous chez madame Guipure au chemin de Traverse. Prêt à Porter sorcier pour toutes occasions! :.

La petite musique de l'émission recommence. Nyny est à nouveau assis derrière son bureau, la fenêtre a été réparée grâce à un Reparo et le verre d'eau a été rempli à nouveau. Assis dans le fauteuil à côté du bureau se trouve Albus Dumbledore qui mange des friandises, une bonne partie du bureau de Nyny est aussi envahi par ses provisions.

Nyny: J'accueille maintenant monsieur Albus Dumbledore le célèbre directeur du collège Poudlard, celui qui a osé contredire et tenir tête à Cornelius Fudge au sujet du retour de Vous-Savez-De-Qui-Je-Parle-Et-Au-Cas-Où-Non-C'est-De-Lord-Voldemort (plusieurs personnes dans la foule tremblent). Bonjour monsieur Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore: Bonjour mademoiselle, voulez-vous une chocogrenouille?

Nyny (fronce les sourcils): non-merci, je suis au régime!

Albus Dumbledore: Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez mon enfant!

Nyny: Disons que j'ai mes raisons d'être découragée à manger des tonnes de friandises quand je vois ce que ça donne chez certaines personnes. (La foule rit discrètement. Et si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous voulez obtenir le poste de ministre de la magie?

Albus Dumbledore: Avec joie, après tout c'est la raison de ma présence aujourd'hui! Vous voulez une dragée surprise? (Nyny fait signe que non) Alors si je me présente, c'est que la menace de Lord Voldemort est maintenant de retour et fait objet d'une menace continuelle, il est de retour et ne tardera pas à nous attaquer de nouveau et à commettre plein de meurtres en chaîne. Je veux préparer les gens à cette menace et les aider à éliminer ces affronts. (Certaines personnes dans la foule crient) Je veux garder les gens du bon côté et permettre aux gens de montrer qui ils sont vraiment. Leur donner une seconde chance de pouvoir nous aider! De ne pas condamner les innocents comme d'autre l'ont fait!

Nyny: Mais cela ne risque pas de nuire au bon fonctionnement de Poudlard?

Albus Dumbledore: Non, le collège est bien protégé et j'ai l'aide et le soutient de mes professeurs, même si je dois m'absenter pendant quelques temps ils peuvent prendre la relève. Ils connaissent déjà tous mes plans et savent comment intervenir dans telle ou telle situation!

Nyny: Et pour ce qui est des rapports avec les Moldus?

Albus Dumbledore: Ils seront beaucoup plus harmonieux qu'actuellement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions toujours nous cacher d'eux, nous vivons déjà avec eux, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire plus activement? De toute façon les Moldus se doutent déjà de notre existence!

Nyny: Merci monsieur Dumbledore, nous allons maintenant passer à une petite pause!

La petite musique recommence pendant que Nyny regarde Dumbledore sortir de scène et on voit clairement ses lèvres articuler: 'Il est malade vouloir mêler les Moldus à nous!'

.: Vous voulez un air froid? Vous êtes un fils à papa? Comment coiffer vos cheveux pour vous donner plus d'importance et de prestige? Utilisez la gamme de produits coiffants **Snobinard **vous y trouverez sans aucun doute le produit qu'il vous faut! 

Ce produit est utilisé par la famille Malefoy qui est entièrement satisfait de nos produits, ils vous les recommandent sans aucun doute! :.

La petite musique recommence, la foule applaudis avec respect Lucius, Nyny est maintenant assise sur son bureau en grande conversation avec Lucius Malefoy qui est assis dignement sur le fauteuil juste à côté de son bureau. Le meneur de plateau va avertir Nyny que l'émission est recommencée.

Nyny (surprise): Désolée, j'étais occupée à parler avec notre prochain invité, Monsieur Lucius Malefoy qui veux lui aussi obtenir le poste de ministre de la magie. Monsieur Malefoy, voudriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous voulez obtenir ce poste?

Lucius Malefoy: Bien sûr! Je crois que le poste de ministre de la magie devrait être occupé par quelqu'un de digne de ce poste, quelqu'un de supérieur, qui sait comment gérer et contrôler les gens pour les empêcher de faire du trouble. Qui sait comment reconnaître les gens qui sont digne de tel ou tel poste. Je ne crois pas que les moldus devraient connaître notre existence, même que je crois que nous devrions être plus sévères envers notre protection. Je suis tout à fait contre le fait de mêler nos deux mondes et ceci dans notre propre sécurité et pour préserver notre existence!

Nyny: Que comptez-vous changer si vous obtenez le poste?

Lucius Malefoy: Pour commencer, je crois que je redéfinirais les postes au ministère, certaines personnes n'ont vraiment pas leur place là et ne font que retarder notre travail. Je ne veux pas que notre argent servent à payer des gens à ne rien faire, je veux que chacun mérite son salaire et obtienne le salaire qui lui est dût. Mettons fin au favoritisme et à l'exploitation!

Nyny: Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter?

Lucius Malefoy: Je crois que je ne peux que vous remercier pour cette entrevue plus 'humaine' que vous m'avez offert, j'espère simplement que les gens se réveilleront et comprendront enfin qu'il nous faut éliminer les gens indignes de notre système dirigeant!

La petite musique recommence et on voit Lucius se lever dignement, replacer sa cape et serrer la main de Nyny avant de ressortir. La foule applaudis respectueusement et impressionnée Lucius.

.: Un petit creux? Besoin de dormir? Venez vite au **Chaudron Baveur, **vous y trouverez tout ce que vous désirez à un prix abordable! À proximité des magasins du chemin de Traverse! :.

La petite musique se refait entendre et la foule applaudis Corély Jedusor est assise dans le fauteuil et Nyny est de retour derrière son bureau.

Nyny: Je suis maintenant avec mon invitée Corély Jedusor, mademoiselle Jedusor pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous voulez le poste de ministre de la magie?

Corély Jedusor: (pense pendant un moment) Tout simplement parce que j'en avais envie (hausse les épaules.

Nyny: D'accord, pourquoi pensez-vous que les gens devraient voter pour vous?

Corély Jedusor: Parce que je me donne à fond dans ce site et que j'ai les compétences pour le poste (petit air snob.

Nyny: Que comptez-vous faire si vous êtes élue?

Corély Jedusor: Mettre encore plus de page et veiller au bon déroulement de la communautée (pause) Aaaah et aussi m'acheter du chocolat (se liche les lèvres.

Nyny: Et que pensez-vous des moldus?

Corély Jedusor: Des gens très gentils, mais un peu stupide comme ils n'ont pas encore découvert la magie.

Nyny: Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Jedusor.

Corély Jedusor: De rien!

La petite musique rejoue et on voit Corély Jedusor sortir de la scène, pendant ce temps Nyny échappe ses parchemins par terre, elle dit quelques mots que nous n'entendons pas et les ramasse.

.:_*début de la chanson*_ Avez-vous vu-hu-uh-hu-uh 

Avez vous vu-hu-uh-tu-lu

Il passe à toute vitesse

Il se manie avec ta d'adresse

Le nouveau Nimbus 3000

Avec lui vous visez dans l'mille! _*fin de la chanson*_:.

La petite musique recommence et on voit Nyny encore entrain de ramasser ses parchemins qu'un coup de vent à encore fait tomber, à côté d'elle Lord_Mpzt est assis l'air de se demander 'pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ici moi?'

Nyny (s'installe à son bureau avec ses parchemins): Pourquoi voulez-vous obtenir le poste de ministre de la magie?

Lord_Mpzt: C'est pour ça les élections?

Nyny(surprise): Oui c'est pour ça, pourquoi d'autre vous croyez que c'était?

Lord_Mpzt: J'ai pas trop compris c'était quoi, mais bof! je m'ennuyais.

Nyny: Si vous êtes élue que comptez-vous faire?

Lord_Mpzt: Euhm... abolir la démocratie (sourire satisfait) et ré instaurer la royautés

Nyny: Et que pensez-vous des Moldus?

Lord_Mpzt: Les moldus? ça c'est l'fun les moldus! Tu gosse avec pis après tu jettes un sort d'amnésie.

Nyny: Et croyez-vous au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui-Est-Lord-Je-Ne-Dirais-Pas-Son-Nom-Voldemort-Oups-Je-L'ai-Dit-Je-Suis-Si-Distraite?

Lord_Mpzt: Mi très certainement, je l'ai même aidé à revenir.

Nyny: Et que comptez-vous faire au sujet des relations moldus/sorciers?

Lord_Mpzt: Les renforcer au plus haut point, créer des contacts avec les ministres moldus pour essayer de les convaincre de m'en passer quelques-uns uns que je vais louer à des familles sorcières comme animal de compagnie.

Nyny: Merci monsieur et bonne chance!

Lord_Mpzt se lève et sort sous les applaudissements de la foule après avoir serré la main de Nyny qui échappe encore ses parchemins. Nyny utilise la magie pour les ramasser et semble un peu frustrée contre ses notes, mais refait un sourire avant de se retourner vers la caméra.

Nyny: C'est ainsi que se termine notre spécial politique ainsi que notre première émission du **Nyny Show!** sur la chaîne du **Canal Sorcier. **Revenez-nous pour une prochaine émission et n'oubliez pas votre devoir de citoyen en allant voter! C'était votre animatrice, Nyny, qui vous souhaite une bonne soirée!

Nyny sort de la scène avec la petite musique de l'émission sous les applaudissements et lance ses parchemins derrière elle.


	2. Épisode 2

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son monde ne m'appartiennent pas de même que Corély Jedusor et Lord_Mpzt. Cependant, le Canal Sorcier et le Nyny Show! De même que le personnage de Nyny sont à moi!!!

Réponses aux review :

Thaele Ellia : Merci beaucoup pour ton review ^^ Le Nyny Show était un gros délire que j'avais écrit pour m'amuser et ça m'amuse encore de les lires ^^ je suis heureuse de les avoir retrouvé ^^ Pour le vote… j'avais voté pour Lucius, mais c'est Lord_Mpzt qui avait gagné -_- voici maintenant le deuxième épisode ^^

Mymypotter/malefoy : Merci beaucoup pour ton review ^^ Pour la présence de Lucius, c'est moi qui l'avait invité ^^ c'était mon candidat préféré ^^ malheureusement il n'a pas gagné -_- voici maintenant le deuxième épisode ^^

Amalia Lupin : Merci beaucoup pour votre review ^^ désolée Louna, mais tu n'avais qu'à te présenter aux élections *grimace* mais bon, je crois savoir où je pourrais te faire apparaître, j'ai une idée d'épisode dans la tête… vivement que l'école termine pour que je puisse recommencer à écrire ^^ voici le deuxième épisode ^^

Note : Non, ce n'est pas une nouvelle fic (je n'ai pas le temps d'en écrire pour l'instant avec mes travaux scolaires -_-) c'est un délire que j'avais écrit pour le site d'une amie et que j'ai retrouvée en fouillant dans mes disquettes pour sauvegarder une composition pour l'école ^^ j'ai quelques émission du Nyny Show et si ça intéresse les gens, dès que l'école sera terminé et que j'aurais du temps je pourrais en écrire de nouveaux épisodes.

Voix de l'annonceur: Voici l'heure que vous attendiez tous le **Nyny Show!** avec votre animatrice Nynyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!

Nyny entre sur la scène sur l'air d'une petite musique (encore une fois c'est la musique thème de l'émission) alors que tout le monde applaudis, que le meneur de foule encourage l'hystérie du public et que la petite annonce 'Applaudir' clignote au-dessus des caméras hors de la vue des téléspectateurs.

Nyny: Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Nyny et je suis votre animatrice pour le **Nyny Show** que vous écoutez sur le **Canal Sorcier** la chaîne de télévision qui vous ressemble! Encore une fois, merci d'être venu en si grand nombre et d'être si nombreux à nous regarder du confort de votre foyer. Je tiens à remercier nos musiciens **Les Mages Fous** qui ont composé le thème de l'émission et qui seront avec nous en studio aussi longtemps que leur contrat sera renouvelé! (la foule applaudie).

(Nyny prend un petit air et une voix dramatique) Aujourd'hui au **Nyny Show!** le thème de l'émission est '**Ces enfants délaissés par leur père, que sont-ils devenus?**' Pour l'occasion je recevrais en studio Cornelius Fudge (regarde son parchemin) Ho non pas encore lui...euh je parlais du parchemin pas de l'invités... comme je le disais nous recevrons Cornelius Fudge (la foule n'applaudie pas malgré les contorsions du meneur de foule et l'affiche 'Applaudir qui clignote), Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort alias 'Tu-Sais-Qui' (la foule applaudie effrayée) et Albus Dumbledore... (la foule applaudie légèrement). Sans plus tarder, passons à la pause!

La foule applaudis pendant que les musiciens commencent à jouer la petite musique. Nyny se dirige vers le bureau et échappe ses parchemins alors que Cornelius Fudge entre sur scène, Nyny fait semblant de vomir dans le dos de son invité.

.: Comment rendre originale vos rencontres de famille et le lunch des petits comme les grands? Achetez les toutes nouvelles P'tite Sandwich Pas d'Croute Surprise de Betty Crochu, la surprise se trouve dans la saveur! :.

La petite musique recommence et Nyny est assise derrière son bureau, les deux pieds appuyés sur ses parchemins jusqu'à ce qu'un technicien lui dise que son invité regardait avec intérêt sous sa jupe. Elle se rassit comme il faut et fait des sourcils fâchés et des gros yeux à Cornelius Fudge avant de se retourner en faisant un air dramatique devant la caméra.

Nyny: J'ai avec moi le premier invité, monsieur Cornelius Fudge. Cornelius, à quel âge avez-vous été délaissé par votre père?

Cornelius Fudge: Déjà tout petit j'avais beaucoup d'ambition, mon père n'aimait pas cela alors petit à petit il s'est éloigné de moi. Lorsque j'ai fêté mon dixième anniversaire il a tout simplement quitté la maison pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Nyny: Qu'est-ce que cela a causé comme traumatisme d'avoir un père qui vous a délaissé?

Cornelius Fudge: Je suis devenu paranoïaque, j'ai toujours l'impression que les gens autour de moi me détestent et rient de mon visage...

Nyny(chuchote): Ho, ce n'est pas de la paranoïa, c'est bien réel.

Cornelius Fudge: Je manque de confiance en moi...

Nyny: Est-ce pour cette raison que vous refusez de croire au retour de Voldemort? (un frisson parcourt la foule)

Cornelius Fudge: Non, c'est parce que c'est le cas!

Nyny: Comment expliquez-vous qu'il soit dans les coulisses à attendre son tour alors?

Cornelius Fudge: Ça doit être un imitateur, combien l'avez-vous payé?

Nyny: Bien, j'ai un message de sa part, il fait dire de l'attendre après l'émission à côté de l'armoire à balai qu'il allait vous apprendre à ne pas croire à son retour en force!

Ceci dit, nous allons passer à la pause et je reviendrais avec mon deuxième invité...

Cornelius Fudge: Mais je n'ai pas tout dit...

Nyny: Hey combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter que c'est moi l'animatrice et que c'est moi qui décide ce que je fais dans mon émission? Fait de l'air, je ne veux plus te voir la face!

Cornelius Fudge(pleure): Vous voyez, j'ai encore l'impression de ne pas être apprécié... Papaaaaaa pourquoi m'as tu abandonnééééééé????

Nyny: Pitié quelqu'un abrégez sa souffrance et tuez-le!

La petite musique commence alors que la foule applaudis et que Cornelius Fudge se sauve en courant et pleurant alors que Lord Voldemort entre sur scène.

.:Vous êtes jeune, en santé et vous avez besoin d'argent? Devenez cobaye pour Fred et George Weasley et vous contribuerez à la naissance du meilleur magasin de farce et attrape magique... 

p-s nous vendons aussi par correspondance, hibouez pour recevoir la liste de nos produits! :.

La petite musique recommence alors que la foule applaudis. Tous dans la salle sont tendus alors que Nyny est assise sur un des fauteuils à côté de Lord Voldemort entrain de boire une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Lord Voldemort: Et là tu rajoutes une pincé de sel et tu laisse bouillir à feu doux...

Nyny: Et on sert ça avec quoi?

Lord Voldemort: Ho tu peux l'accompagner de légumes sautés à la vapeur ou avec des pâtes aussi c'est délicieux...

Un technicien va annoncer en tremblant que l'émission est recommencée. Nyny soupire, fait disparaître les tasse de chocolat chaud, se lève, échappe ses parchemins, se penche pour les ramasser, se cogne la tête sur le front de Voldemort qui c'est penché pour l'aider...

Nyny: Crime que je suis écœurée des parchemins tombants... Bien, je suis maintenant en compagnie de Lord Voldemort, alias Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alias Vous-Savez-Qui de même que Lord Voldemort est un alias puisque son véritable nom est Tom E...

Lord Voldemort: S'il vous plait, pas besoin de donner tant d'importance à mon nom, appellez-moi tout simplement Voldy...

Nyny: Voldy?

Lord Voldemort: C'est comme ça que mes amis intimes m'appellent...

Nyny: Vous avez beaucoup d'amis?

Lord Voldemort: Ça dépend, veux-tu être mon amie?

Nyny: Bien sûr!

Lord Voldemort: Alors j'ai une amie (tout content).

Nyny: D'accord, mais si tu veux qu'on reste amis, tu vas me donner ta recette de sauce à spaghetti avant de partir!

Lord Voldemort: Pas de problème, veux-tu que je m'occupe de Fudge aussi?

Nyny: Non-merci, disons que je suis au régime, vous pouvez éliminer le Fudge de la liste de mes recettes préférées (fait un clin d'œil à Voldemort)

Lord Voldemort: Ça va être fait avec plaisir!

Nyny: Qu'est-ce que le départ de votre père a causé comme traumatisme chez vous?

Lord Voldemort: Bein... à cause de lui je déteste les moldus et les sangs de bourbes et je veux tous les tuer!

Nyny: Mais votre père étant un moldu, vous êtes vous-même un sang-de-bourbe non?

Voldemort regarde Nyny avec des gros gros yeux, la foule retient son souffle, la face de Voldemort se déforme en plein de grimaces

**Lord Voldemort**(commence à pleurer)_:_ C'est bien trop vrai ça, je ne m'en étais jamais rendus compte... je vais me suicider, je ne mérite pas de vivre! Espèce de sang-de-bourbe crève dans d'ultime douleur!!!

Voldemort se sauve à son tour en courant et pleurant. Nyny le regarde partir, puis échappe... son verre d'eau!

Nyny: Bon ça va bien... Hé bien passons à la pause et au retour nous aurons en studio Albus Dumbledore!

La petite musique recommence alors que la foule applaudie. Nyny accueille Dumbledore et pendant qu'il s'assit et mange ses bonbons elle prend discrètement le bas de sa barbe(à Dumbledore) et essuie le plancher avec.

.:Vous cherchez un cadeau spécial pour l'être aimée ou pour votre petit dernier? Allez voir Rubeus Hagrid et ses animaux mystère. De gentils monstres attachants très rares... la preuve, on en a jamais vu de semblable ailleurs! :.

La petite musique recommence et la foule applaudis. Nyny est assise derrière son bureau et regarde Albus Dumbledore manger ses bonbons, elle fronce le nez et prend ses parchemins, puis se rend compte qu'ils ont trempés dans l'eau et qu'ils sont illisibles.

Nyny: Nous voici maintenant en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore (la foule applaudis) Monsieur Dumbledore, pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quelles conditions votre père vous a délaissé?

Albus Dumbledore: Bien sûr, vous voulez une petite dragée surprise?

Nyny: Non-merci, j'essaie d'arrêter!

Albus Dumbledore: Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques! Hé bien mon père trouvait que je mangeais trop de bonbons, alors il m'a laissé tombé, tout simplement!

Nyny: Juste comme ça? Pas d'avertissement rien?

Albus Dumbledore: Ho, il m'a laissé entendre que j'aimais trop les bonbons, puis un jour il m'a dit de choisir entre une chocogrenouille ou lui... j'ai choisi la chocogrenouille! Parlant de chocogrenouille, vous en voulez une?

Nyny: Non-merci, j'ai décidé de redevenir anorexique!

Albus Dumbledore: Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques!

Nyny: Avez-vous parfois regretté votre décision?

Albus Dumbledore: Je ne regrète jamais ce que j'ai fais! C'est mon secret pour rester en vie... tant qu'il y aura des bonbons bien sûr!

Nyny: Avez-vous déjà pensé à faire une cure de désintoxication?

Albus Dumbledore: Oui... mais j'ai toujours surmonté ce petit moment de déprime en trouvant d'autres bonbons en réserve!

Nyny: Si vous le dites... passons maintenant à la pause, je vais faire une indigestion pour lui si je le vois encore bouffer ses cochonneries!

La petite musique recommence et la foule applaudie pendant que Dumbledore s'amuse à vérifier combien de chocogrenouille il peut mettre dans sa bouche. Nyny devient verte et se sauve en courant de la scène les deux mains collées sur la bouche.

.:Vous voulez aider l'humanité? Appeler à s.o.s. voldy depress et faite un vote, chaque suggestion de méthode de suicide sera compter et vous aurez une économie de 10 Gallions sur vos impôts! :.

La petite musique recommence et la foule applaudis. Nyny est derrière son bureau blanche comme un drap et s'essuie la bouche avec ses parchemins.

Nyny: C'est déjà tout pour ce spécial '**Ces enfants délaissés par leur père, que sont-ils devenus?**' au **Nyny Show!** présenté sur le **Canal Sorcier. **Revenez-nous pour une prochaine émission, c'était votre animatrice, Nyny, qui vous souhaite une bonne soirée!

La petite musique recommence et Nyny sort sous les applaudissements de la foule en vomissant après avoir vu une chocogrenouille pleine de bave, visiblement tombée de la bouche de Dumbledore.


	3. Épisode 3

**Disclaimer :** Toujours le même 

**Note :** Le dernier de mes chapitres en réserve mais j'en ai un autre qui est écrit à moitié que je vais essayer de finir le plus rapidement possible… mais c'est ma dernière semaine de cours avant les examens gros sourire ah oui et j'ai décidé de mettre les réponses aux review à la fin de l'émission en quelque sorte le générique 

Voix de l'annonceur: Et voici votre animatrice Nynyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! _(Nyny entre au son d'une petite musique alors que la foule applaudis et que le meneur de foule les encourage dans leur délire et que l'enseigne 'Applaudir' éclaire en rouge au-dessus de la foule hors de la vue des téléspectateurs._

Nyny: Bonjour tout le monde et merci de vous être déplacé en si grand nombre, je suis Nyny et je serais votre animatrice pour cette émission du _**Nyny Show!**_ sur la chaîne du _**Canal Sorcier**_ je tiens à remercier nos musiciens, _**Les mages fous**_ qui ont composé le thème de l'émission et qui seront en studio avec nous tant que nous renouvèlerons leur contrat. Aujourd'hui au _**Nyny Show!**_ nous avons un spécial couple! Nous recevrons en studio Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger _(applaudissement de la foule)_ Ginny Weasley et Collin Crivey _(applaudissement de la foule)_ Drago Malefoy_ (applaudissement de la foule et petits cris hystériques de la part des filles)_ et Pansy Parkinson _(la foule cri: Bouh._ Sans plus attendre passons à la pause.

_La foule applaudis alors que la petite musique recommence. Nyny se dirige à son bureau._

.:Vous voulez finir vos études pour vous décrocher un meilleur emploi? Vous en avez assez de répondre à vos enfants 'Je le sais pas mon chou' quand ils vous demandent de l'aide pour leur devoir? Alors allez vite dans la ville de C.P. Ville reconnu pour ses nombreuses écoles réputées! :.

_La musique joue encore alors que la foule applaudis. Nyny est entrain de coller ses parchemins sur son bureau à l'aide d'un gros tape alors que Hermione Granger assise dans le fauteuil à côté de son bureau la regarde étrangement et que Ron Weasley assis dans le fauteuil à côté d'Hermione fait semblant d'attacher ses souliers tout en essayant de regarder sous la jupe de cette dernière._

Nyny: Il me fait plaisir d'accueillir Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley comme premiers invités. _(Murmure en cachant son tape dans son tiroir)_ Essayez de tomber maintenant maudit parchemins.

Hermione Granger: Qu'avez-vous dit?

Nyny: Rien, je marmonnais quelque chose d'inaudible!

Ron Weasley:Ah non! Pas encore une autre qui dit des grands mots!

Nyny: Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment vous vous êtes connus?

Ron Weasley: C'est dans le Poudlard Express!

Hermione Granger: J'aidais Nelville Londubat à chercher son crapeau!

Nyny: Je me suis toujours demander si son nom de famille était vrai...

Hermione: Que voulez-vous dire par-là? _(Regarde étrangement Ron qui rit)_ pourquoi tu ris toi?

Nyny et Ron Weasley: Rien, rien.

Nyny: Quand avez-vous découvert que vous vous aimiez?

Hermione: Quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois il avait une tache sur le côté du nez, je trouvais cela tellement mignon! Cependant ça m'a pris du temps avant de me faire à l'idée que oui il était autre chose qu'un pauvre type qui n'écoute pas en e!

Ron Weasley: Je dirais que c'était quand elle a prit notre défense après que l'on ait combattu un troll Harry et moi...

Hermione Granger: Juste à ce moment là?

Ron Weasley: Je dirais qu'avant ça tu étais plutôt haïssable!

Nyny: Et quand vous êtes vous avouez vos sentiments?

Hermione Granger: Quand on a appris qu'Harry nous avait inscrit pour cette émission!

Ron Weasley: On avait pas vraiment le choix comme vous pouvez le constater...

Nyny: Merci beaucoup, nous allons maintenant passer à la pause!

_La musique se fait réentendre alors que le publique applaudis, Ron tend la main pour aider Hermione à se relever alors que Nyny fait des grimaces à ses parchemins taper sur son bureau._

.: Vous avez fait le party et il faut maintenant tout nettoyer, c'est pas très amusant n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à un professionnel demandant un salaire tellement bas que même un Weasley pourrait se le payer? Appelez sans hésiter Dobby et votre ménage sera parfait c'est garanti :.

_La foule applaudis alors que la musique joue, Nyny est assise à son bureau et bois une gorgée d'eau, sur le fauteuil d'à côté est assise Ginny Weasley et à côté d'elle est assis Collin Crivey qui prend une photo de Nyny l'aveuglant avec son flash._

Nyny: Nous recevons maintenant Ginny Weasley et Collin Crivey. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous vous êtes connus?

Ginny Weasley: Lors de notre premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express nous avons été dans le même compartiment, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la présence de Harry Potter à Poudlard!

Collin Crivey: Ginny m'a dis lors de cette rencontre que son frère Ron était le meilleur ami d'Harry et que ce dernier avait passé les vacances avec eux après que ses grands frères Ron, Fred et George avaient été le sauvé... je n'en croyais pas mes yeux déjà que nous étions tellement pareils et avions le même idole, elle était parente avec les héros qui avaient sauvé notre héros!

Nyny: Quand vous êtes vous avouez vos sentiments?

Ginny Weasley: Dès que la répartition fut finit! Je voulais avant tout m'assurer qu'il était bien digne d'être un Gryffondor!

Collin Crivey: Je voulais lui dire dans le train, mais j'étais trop timide, mais heureusement quand la répartition fut terminée Ginny est revenue me parler et nous nous sommes dit 'je t'aime' en même temps!

Nyny: Et quelles activités partagez-vous?

Ginny Weasley: Idolâtrer Harry Potter!

Collin Crivey: Moi je prends les photos et Ginny écrit des textes et ensemble nous avons fait le 'Harry Potter Maniaques une revue consacrée entièrement à notre idole!

Nyny: Que c'est intéressant! Malheureusement, c'est tout le temps que j'avais pour vous, nous passons maintenant à la pause _(regarde Collin qui relève son appareil photo à la hauteur de ses yeux)_ Pense-y même pas tu me réaveugle avec ton flash et je te le fais avaler!

_La musique recommence et la foule applaudis alors que Ginny et Collin ressortent du plateau._

.: Vous aimez Harry Potter? Vous adorez Harry Potter? Vous êtes complètement accro à Harry Potter? Alors abonnez-vous dès maintenant au Harry Potter Maniaques! La revue par excellence où vous pourrez trouver les photos sur la vie passionnante sur la vie de votre idole! Cette semaine un numéro spécial riche en images sur la gastro d'Harry Potter! Ne le manquez pas, dépêchez-vous de vous le procurer avant qu'ils n'en reste plus! :.

_La musique recommence et la foule applaudis, Nyny est assise sur son bureau et parle à Drago Malefoy qui est assis dans le fauteuil à côté du bureau qui ignore Pansy Parkinson qui est assise dans le fauteuil d'à côté en boudant._

Nyny: Je suis maintenant en compagnie de Drago Malefoy et de Pansy Parkinson. Pouvez-vous nous raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?

Pansy Parkinson: Nos papas sont amis et dès notre première rencontre à l'âge de cinq ans Drago est tombé sous mon charme...

Drago Malefoy: Dans tes rêves!

Pansy Parkinson: Dès cet âge il me trouvait très excitante, il en mouillait son pantalon à chaque fois...

Drago Malefoy: Non dans ce temps là je pissais dans mes culottes tellement que j'avais peur en voyant ta face!

Pansy Parkinson: Même encore aujourd'hui il a des malaises en me voyant tellement il m'aime...

Drago Malefoy: Non, mes haut-le-coeur c'est que contrairement à d'autres tu n'as pas embellie en vieillissant!

Nyny: Comment vous êtes vous aperçu de vos sentiments?

Pansy Parkinson: Au premier regard nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autres...

Drago Malefoy: Au premier regard elle est tombée amoureuse et je me suis mis à l'haïr...

Pansy Parkinson: Dès qu'il a ouvert la bouche pour la première fois j'ai su qu'il serait l'homme de ma vie...

Drago Malefoy: Dès qu'elle a ouvert la bouche j'ai su qu'elle était atteinte à vie et que personne ne pourrait jamais la guérir de son manque d'intelligence...

Nyny: Croyez-vous sincèrement que vos sentiments sont réciproques? _(regarde Pansy en se retenant pour ne pas rire)_

Pansy: Mais bien sûr, je l'aime et nous allons nous marier ensemble et avoir cinq enfants, trois chats, deux chiens, un lapin, des vaches, des chevaux, des poules ainsi qu'un ranch à la campagne pour élever toute notre petite famille...

Drago_(se lève d'un bond faisant tomber Nyny)_: Jamais de la vie, Pansy je te déteste, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et toujours détesté et jamais je ne t'aimerais et je ne vais jamais me marier avec toi! C'était un coup bas de me traîner jusqu'ici et _(se tourne vers Nyny qu'il aide à se relever)_ je suis désolé mademoiselle de gâcher votre émission comme cela, mais c'était à elle de me lâcher avant qu'on arrive sur scène!

_Drago sort la tête haute alors que Pansy se mets à brailler et sort en hurlant "Dragounichou chériiiiiiii" on entend alors Drago hurler des coulisses "Écrase Pansy je ne suis pas ton Dragounichou chéri!" Nyny éclate de rire et se tourne vers les caméras._

Nyny: Ouah là il y avait de l'action, avoir su plus tôt je me serais apportée du pop corn! Bon, bien c'est tout pour l'émission d'aujourd'hui, je vous remercie tous d'avoir écoutez le _**Nyny Show!**_ sur le _**Canal Sorcier**_ en espérant que vous reviendrez en grand nombre!

_Nyny part en riant sous les applaudissements de la foule alors que la musique joue un peu bizarrement puisque les musiciens sont crampés, si l'image bouge un peu c'est que les caméramans sont dans le même cas._

**Réponses aux review :**

**Louna :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review ouais c'est Pouark la chocogrenouille -- je crois que je vais empêcher les friandises sur le plateau --  et oui j'ai une idée pour t'incorporer à l'émission je te le dois bien 

**Mymypotter/malefoy :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review je crois que tu peux devenir amie avec Voldy il se cherche justement des nouveaux amis 

**Mpzt :** Hé salut monsieur le ministre et c'est le dernier épisode que j'avais mis sur le site celui-ci, mais j'en ai un autre d'écrit à moitié et plein de nouvelles idées pour continuer je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire 


End file.
